kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Aircraft Conversion
convert_t97tomonaga.png|Model conversion from Type 97... convert_T12tomonaga.png|...to Tenzan Model 12 __TOC__ Aircraft Conversion refers to a series of (usually) one-time quests that let you upgrade planes of famous air groups. In general, these quest require the player to scrap certain planes, usually the aircraft that the air group is transferred to. Skilled Crew Member 精鋭の航空部隊を新規編成するために必要な、 熟練した技術を持つ航空機搭乗員です。 （※部隊編成時に消滅します） A skilled and experienced aircrew member that is required in order to form a new elite air force. (※ Will be consumed when forming an air force) Skilled Crew Members are fairies that are awarded as inventory items and are required for quests that convert certain planes into Skilled versions. The conversion is permanent and uses one crew member per conversion unless stated otherwise. Skilled Crew Members are currently obtainable from quests (A59, A62,B69 & F35) and as event map rewards (eg. Summer 2016 & E4 of Fall 2016). They can be assigned to Type 0 Fighter Model 21 via a monthly quest (F22) that requires Houshou. Skilled Crew Member Training Mitsubishi A6M Zero Fighter conversions * Quests introduced with Zuikaku Kai Ni/Kai Ni A on 30 October 2015. Type 0 Fighter Model 21 (Skilled) Type 0 Fighter Model 52 (Skilled) Famed Naval Air Group conversions Tomonaga Squadron * Introduced with Hiryuu Kai Ni on 6 June 2014. Egusa Squadron * Introduced with Souryuu Kai Ni on 18 July 2014. 601st Naval Air Group * Introduced with Unryuu on 4 August 2014. * can be upgraded to retain full-star improvement post-upgrade. Murata Squadron * Available during the Summer 2015 Event as Quest SN08. * Available as Quest F19 on 25 September 2015. Iwai Flight * Introduced with Zuikaku Kai Ni/Kai Ni A on 30 October 2015. * All variants are improvable with varying requirements. Consider improving the to ★MAX and upgrade it into through Quest F25. Iwamoto Flight * Introduced with Zuikaku Kai Ni/Kai Ni A on 30 October 2015. * All variants except for are improvable with varying requirements. Consider improving the to ★MAX to reduce the overall improvement costs. 631st Naval Air Group * Available since 28 February 2017. *Equipment is consumed. Zuiun (634th Naval Air Group/Skilled) * Available since 23 June 2017. Suisei Model 22 (634th Naval Air Group/Skilled) * Introduced with Ise Kai Ni on 13 June 2018 Suisei Model 12 (634th Naval Air Group w/ Type 3 Cluster Bombs) * Introduced with Hyuuga Kai Ni on 27 March 2019. Zuiun Kai Ni (634th Naval Air Group/Skilled) * Introduced with Hyuuga Kai Ni on 27 March 2019. Ryuusei Kai (CarDiv 1/Skilled) * Introduced with the 25 June 2019 update. Land-Based Aircraft conversions * Available since 31 August 2016. Type 96 Land-based Attack Aircraft *Equipment is consumed. Type 1 Land-based Attack Aircraft *Equipment is consumed. Type 1 Land-based Attack Aircraft Model 22A *Equipment is consumed. Jet Fighter-Bomber Aircraft conversions * Available since 9 December 2016. Kikka Kai *Items are consumed. Jet Keiun Kai * Converted from ★MAX in Akashi's Improvement Arsenal. Note: This diagram summarizes the total material required for a ★MAX improvement and subsequent conversion. Night Radar-equipped Aircraft conversions * Available since 12 September 2017. F6F-3N TBM-3D F6F-5N Other conversions Prototype Keiun (Carrier-based Reconnaissance Model) * Available since 9 December 2016. Equipment is consumed. Type 2 Seaplane Fighter Kai (Skilled) * Available since 17 March 2017. Shiden Kai Ni * Available since 5 February 2018. Notes * All Aircraft Conversion quests require the affected aircraft to be unlocked. Furthermore, if a quests requires certain planes to be scrapped, you should do so one plane at a time. * Bear in mind that when attempting the Aircraft Conversion quests for Egusa and Tomonaga Squadron as well as 601st Air Group, their quest progress i.e. equipment scrapping counter is reset when the plane you want to convert is removed from the flagship, or if the wrong plane is scrapped. Therefore it is important to double-check whether you have removed all equipment locks before attempting these quests. * The Aircraft Conversion quests for the Iwai and Iwamoto Flights, as well as the one for creating a Skilled Crew Member, require the planes that are converted to be at Rank 7. Furthermore, in the case of the aforementioned two flights the planes are reset to Rank 2, which means that you will have to retrain them to Rank 7 after each conversion. * ★MAX can be converted to ★MAX (which is equivalent to in AA) every month via F22 and F25 (Skilled Crew Member is required). * If a quest requires ★MAX planes, their improvement level will not carry over to the new aircraft. This applies to all Aircraft Conversion quests after Fall 2016. * Please be advised that for quest F70 the ★MAX cannot be converted into a ★MAX. See Also * Related quests for obtaining the item/equipment by Minhfongboy